


O.M.G. [ Levi X Reader X Jean ]

by shadeslfcool



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Competition, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Humor, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Romance, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeslfcool/pseuds/shadeslfcool
Summary: After a break up with a boyfriend from over 3 years, reader goes out to a club, but the next morning she wakes up next to the most popular and hottest guy in college. That guy being Levi Ackerman...
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story on quotev, so I thought why not write it on here! I hope you guys like it!

Here you were again at the dorms this weekend playing games in your Batman PJ's, kicking butt and killing rouge templars on Dragon Age. It wasn't always like this, you would hang with your boyfriend and friends, but now it's changed. His assholeness has left you, why? You had no idea, but you weren't gonna deal with that baggage. Going out didn't seem as fun anymore since you two always did everything together, so you decided, who cares and began to play the games you've been meaning to 100% anyways, or that's what your plans were until...  
  
"YES! I FINALLY LEVELED UP! I wonder if I can go against that dragon now?!", you said as you were excited. Your phone started to go off, while picking it up you noticed all of the notifications you had accidentally ignored. You swipe the green colored phone to talk to your friend Sasha who had been calling.  
"(F/N)!!! I'VE BEEN TEXTING YOU FOR THE PASSED HOUR!!", she yelled as you shut your eyes, like it would quiet her down. You adjusted it so you could play and talk.  
"I'm sorry I've been playing! I FINALLY leveled up fam!", you said like it would make her feel proud of you.  
"Uhhh whatever, look I finally got Graciela to come out with us to the club, and you know her she isn't one for those kinds of things, so let's go out just the three of us!"  
"But, that sounds like something I don't want to do", you said.  
"(F/n), you know I love games, but you can't play them forever!"  
"Who says I'm gonna do that, I-I have other plans!"  
"Reading smut about Dean Winchester and eating ice cream isn't good enough!"  
"But it's Dean..."  
"I know it's hard especially since you and Jean aren't together, but we'll be here. And I swear if you don't have a good time I won't ask you to go out again."  
You sigh and pause the game to save ,"I better find guys who are hotter than Cullen or I'll beat you up."  
"Yes, I'll let Gracie know! And hurry up so we can go get food first!"  
You chuckled, "Alright Bye."  
  
You took a shower, shaved, did your hair and put make up on. You put a black dress that had the sleeve end a bit after your elbow, the dress ended where your knees where, and you wore some nice high heels. You didn't feel bad at all about how you dressed, if you were gonna go out why not go out looking fine as fuck. Your heart was racing though, you hadn't gone out in a while, and what if you meet a guy and mess it up? What if you see Jean? As you were about to ponder over that idea there was a knock at the door. "Come on girl! I'm hungry!", Sasha yelled. You grabbed your earrings and put them on, you took one last look before you left. "(F/n), hurry your ass up"! "I'm sorry I'm coming", you said. You opened the door and saw Sasha who was all dressed up look you up and down. "Yass girl! Slay!", she said. You thanked her and made your way to the car. You said hi to Graciela, one of your closest friends since forever and made your way to go get food, then left to the club.  
  
You finally arrived to "Wings Of Freedom" and waited in the line. You started getting anxiety, you began to wonder if this was a good idea or not. Graciela obviously could tell you were getting nervous and began to speak. "It's going to be fun okay? Plus I'm out here dressed like this for you, so you can't back out now child", she said seriously, then added a smile. You laughed and smiled back, "Oh Gracie what would I do without you"?, you said while the line moved up and you guys entered. The music was loud and energetic, lots of people were here, but not enough for your anxiety to worsen. "First the bar, then we dance!", Sasha said. You headed over there and did a shot first to get you all wild up, but there was no stopping for you. It was shot after shot, and Gracie began to worry while Sasha did the same. Then as the bartender stopped giving you drinks, you pulled the both of them to dance. The sound of the music and the flashing bright colors where the last things you remember till things got blurry...

  
\- **The Next Morning** -

  
  
As you could feel yourself wake the first thing you felt was the damn head ache, you placed your hand on your throbbing forehead and sat up at the side of the bed. The room felt pretty chilly, then you looked down and saw you were... indecent. 'Wtf', you thought to yourself. You shifted the other way to close your blinds, so no one could see you. As your eyes adjusted you saw a man in your bed... 'omg'. You froze altogether as your heart began to race. You internally screamed. 'Did you two?... Omg, omg, omg'. He looked familiar, but your eyes weren't cooperating with you, so you got closer and... 'OMG'! This wasn't just any guy... it was **Levi Ackerman**. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
You sat there bewildered at the thought of this guy, **Levi fucking Ackerman** , was in your bed. Of course you're awesome and a total bad ass, but holy shit you didn't think you were able to do this! And the fact that you were able to seduce him while you were drunk is a plus, you felt almost proud because he is the hottest guy here and all of the girls swoon over him, but like you said **almost**. Now you had to deal with the elephant in the room, well the man in your room. How the hell do you deal with this?! You hadn't done anything like this! You had been stuck on one guy forever, you have no idea how to deal with a "hook up", that's what it's called right? God this is fucking embarrassing! He shifted a bit and you froze altogether like it would make you invisible. The front of his body was now towards you and damn... how did you pull this off again? You shook your head and slowly peeled yourself off the bed, while covering your private parts, yes he had probably gotten a good look, but still, no.  
  
You went to your basket of clean clothes you had been meaning to fold and put underwear, a bra, sweatpants, and a zip up sweater that sorta matches your dark sweatpants on. You put your hair up in a messy bun, it wasn't the most formal wear, but you weren't going to put some fancy shit on for this guy. You turn to see him still asleep and how thankful yet unhappy you were. Still proud, but also freaking the fuck out inside. Was it bad that you wanted to tell Sasha and Graciela about this, I mean they're your best friends? This was your first time doing this and you landed this guy, so why not take a pic? 'No that's terrible, you would be pissed off if someone did this to you! But on the other hand why not'? You moved quietly towards him and placed yourself next to him. You stealthily grabbed your phone and placed it to take a selfie, you added a peace sign and a huge ass grin as well. As you sat up feeling accomplished about how well it went, he moved and this time more than usual. You made a break towards you closet. The word nope was all you could think of as your heart was the only thing you could hear. You closed it fast yet quietly, I mean he could still be asleep and didn't want to risk anything.  
  
Okay now you had to really think about how do you deal with this!? 'If I could die now that would be nice. No, why should I be embarrased? Lots of people do this like, on the daily! You're an adult for Christ sakes stop being a damn baby and go make some damn breakfast! I mean you could eat, he could eat and you'd be the best person ever, not that you aren't but still! Okay now just open the door and try to calm down". You took a deep breath and reached for the sliding door. You slide it and looked up at the room... and there he was awake on your bed... staring at you.   
  
You shut it immediately and sat back down in the closet. You could feel yourself shake a bit as if you had adrenaline rush to close it. 'Now would be nice to die', you thought as you closed your eyes, and moved your hands towards your face. "Oi, brat get your ass out here", he said in a stoic voice, it sent chills through your body. 'Hell no he did not just call me brat', was your immediate thought. As you began to stand, then the closet slid open and there he was, staring at you with his cold steel grey eyes, again. Your eyes began to wonder at his body, and fucking hell did he have a bunch of hickeys and bite marks. Your mouth opened horrified and curious about your drunk self, most of them drifted down war-, "Hey, my eyes are up here". You snapped out of it and looked at him as he raised an eyebrow. "Do you remember anything from last night", he asked as you felt yourself sweat at the glare he was giving you. "N-no", god you hated that stutter. As you said those words he looked upset and confused. You went to ask him what happened to you, but heard a knock at the door. 'Please God let that be Graciela! She'll know what to do!', you thought as you ran out of your room to the entrance of your small dorm the two of you shared. She would make everything better seeing as she is better with telling people to leave then you were.  
  
You opened it while you could feel relief fill you, but no it wasn't her, it wasn't Sasha, it was the the man who crushed your heart into a billion pieces and couldn't give an answer to anything. A whole new set of stress and anxiety washed over you as he smiled at you, he was flustered and nervous, but you were to shocked at the moment to care. 'Was this a joke? Because if it was, this was the worst damn thing that could have happened', you thought as you could feel yourself stiffen and it become harder for you to breath. "(F/n)? I've tried to contact you because I saw all the drinks you had...", he said as he looked at your neck, "what happened to you", Jean said baffled obviously seeing the hickeys you had. You still stuck on the fact that he was here at the worst moment possible. But you also being angry with him, you went to give him a snarky remark, he did not have the right to ask, even if you guys knew each other for a long period of time, but life was ready to make yours a living hell. A hand was placed on your hip and your body moved to none other than Levi. "Who is this shitter, **babe** ", he said in a manner that was not friendly at all and very protective. This was an absolute nightmare, your anxiety was off th Damn charts. Everything began to play in slow motion, you saw Jean look at this guy, and he cringed slowly. His face drifted toward your blank and wanting-to-die face. You had no other choices, and like the anxiety filled person you are who didn't want to deal with these problems you did what you did best. You closed the door on that mother fuckers face and locked it.  
  
Banging on the door and yelling happened for about a minute till he got the hint. You noticed yourself holding your breath and breathed in the air, then looked at the man who had put you through hell and moved his arm as well as give him a dirty look. "Are you done ruining my life?", you said while he gave you a smirk. 'This sadistic ass motherfucker', you thought. "Listen here dork. I know that you two aren't dating because you told me, so what's the problem"? "Wait a minute, you just asked me who he was earlier", he tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrow. "I was trying to help you make him jealous, so you're welcome. Second of all how the hell did I not notice you were drunk?", you nodded your head as you could feel your head ache come back all of a sudden, and you didn't care anymore. "I'll answer that when your dressed", you said wanting to drink some coffee and eat, also so you could take your mind off the hickeys. He replied with an okay and headed toward your room. You rubbed your eyes and began to make breakfast.   
  
He came to the kitchen and saw that you had cooked eggs and bacon along with making coffee. "It's not much, but it's food. There's a cup by the coffee pot along with sugar and some vanilla coffee mate is in the fridge, if you want some", you said as you could feel him staring. He moved over to where you said it was and made himself a cup and sat himself down at the small table. "To answer your question, I have been drinking a lot, but also have no idea how I pulled any of it off", you said as you grabbed the paper plates and place food on them. You sat yourself across from him as you gave him his plate and ate a piece of bacon. "I can't believe I did any of that with a drunk brat who doesn't even remember all of the things she told me", he clicked his tongue and ate. You on the other hand drank a shit ton of water along with the coffee. He finished up his food and threw his plate away while you sat there holding your pounding head. "(F/n), let's get things straight, I have never done anything like this as well and I don't intend on this being a one and a time thing", You looked at him as he began to be a bit flushed."I will admit I do have feelings for you, but I'm also not blind and know you can't even remember what happened. So if it is fine with you I would like to keep seeing you. You've been through a lot given your anxiety, so text me when you've had a chance to think about it. Thanks for the interesting morning and breakfast", and with that he exited. You sighed out of relief that he left and you were alone, 'Maybe this would be a nice new start with someone?', you snorted,'As if? A hook up? What a great love story, still better than twilight', you looked over at the breakfast on your plate and finished. You messaged Sasha and Gracie about how some shit went down.

\- Later on -

"Whoa so let's get this straight. You did the nasty with hotty, Jean showed up, and now you and shorty have a thing going on? Scandalous~", Sasha said on the phone while you and Gracie sat on the couch with a blanket on you. "Do you have to say it like that", you said while blushing. "Yes, but I don't know (f/n)? This sounds to good to be true. I mean Levi huh? He seems like a guy who gets all the potatoes and I don't know if that's good?", you and Gracie laughed. "Sometimes you are unbelievable with your potatoes, but I have a pic if you are really unsure", you said as Gracie gave you a look. "Don't worry I'm not going to show anyone, but you and Sasha", still not satisfied with the response Gracie kept the same face. "I WANT TO SEEEEEEEEE", "Okay, I'm sending it to you now, but delete it right after", you said while pulling it up. Gracie look at it and muttered "oh god child", while she shook her head disappointingly. You gave her a weak smile, you felt guilty, but I mean come on. "HOLY POTATO GODS! YOU LUCKY SON OF A BLEEP BLOP! You sly dog you, I am so proud!" And a knock was heard in the background along with a voice."Hey, I got to go I'm going to the coffee shop with some other people", she said while you heard some more voices. "Okay, message us when you get home safe dork", she gave the okay and hung up. You sat back and sighed while Gracie looked at you with worry. "(F/n), are you okay? Considering you saw Jean and this new guy"? You rubbed your face not really sure how to answer but followed up, "I honestly have no idea what I'm doing, it's nice to be liked and wanted, but I don't know this guy. And Jean where do I begin? I just want an answer and to be friends like we used to. I know I shouldn't get one since I just slept with some dude and slammed the door on him. But he did just leave me out of the blue. I don't know I just want to sleep and play video games", you said smiling at the end. "Well, we can do that for now, tomorrow's a new day, who knows maybe things will go your way", she added. And with that you two played Mario kart, but man oh man was she wrong...


	3. Chapter 3

  
You woke up on the couch to your alarm. Yes you and Gracie played late and decided not to go to your rooms because of your guys laziness. You woke her up to make coffee because she had taken a shower and all she had to do was get dressed. You showered, got dressed, dried your hair, put it up in a pony tail, and put some make up on. You didn't wear anything fancy just some skinny jeans, a undershirt, a sweater, and a pair of regular converse. You were dreading the thought of going to your homeroom... sure you had Gracie and Marco, but Jean was in there. Usually you wouldn't care I mean you would talk to Gracie and Marco or just listen to music. But fucking hell thinking about yesterday and him seeing you with Levi- ," Come on (f/n), we have to go", Gaciela said as you were freaking out. You walked out of your room with a sheepish smile. "Everything's gonna be okay. If Jean tries to talk or say anything I got your back", she said as she handed you your bag. "It's just my anxiety, I just want to get today over with", you answered. Graciela nodded her head, fully understanding your situation and talked to you about it while you headed out.  
  
As you two were talking, well she was trying to make you feel better and it worked. You were smiling and were making your way to your class. But you looked and saw these people staring at you with a big smile and a peace sign. It was fairly weird and made you uncomfortable, then you could hear them snickering. You had become paranoid and your breathing increased, were they looking at you or was it just your anxiety? A few more people passed and a comment of 'you go girl' was what you heard. You came to the building your class was in and you were stopped by Reiner. "Hey (f/n), looking good", he said in a flirtatious way. "Uhhhh thanks? Look I don't have time for this, I have to go to class-", "How about later tonight we go out get a few drinks and see what happens?". You paused and gave him a 'wtf' look as did Gracie, sure he hit on girls, but this? "What the hell? Look I don't do that okay and even if I did it wouldn't be with _you_ ", you said. He laughed and gave you a cheeky smile ," aww don't be like that, I mean that's not what this _picture_ says", he said and your heart skipped a beat. Did you hear that correctly? Gracie grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "What picture?", she asked. He pulled his phone out and handed it to you. **It was the fucking picture you told Sasha to delete**.   
  
You could feel yourself get all heated up with embarrassment and shock. You heard grunts and pained noises in the background as you deleted the picture from his phone. Gracie stood next to Reiner who was on the floor, you placed the phone on his hurt body that you didn't really seem to acknowledge, a "Thanks Reiner" was all you could mumble. You and Gracie walked to your homeroom, you still had time to spare seeing as you two would usually come early, but this time you saw everyone was early and gave you looks. 'Now would be the time to die'. Jean sat where you would usually sit along with Marco, but you decided today would be a great day to sit in the front. Gracie followed right behind you, 'God why did this have to fucking happen to me! I shouldn't have ever fucking took that damn photo... why couldn't she have erased it?!', was all you could think. Gracie patted you and you looked at her as she gestured to Jean and Marco, who were now walking towards you. 'Fucking hell!', you held onto your chair like it could save your life, but someone moved right in front of him and made there way towards you. It was Levi. "Morning brat", he said as he stood in front of you and gave you a kiss on the lips. You froze altogether, he went to your ear ,"I will not look like a fool because of that picture", he said and sat next to you. He grabbed your hand and held it. You looked dumbfounded, lost, the list could go on forever about how you seemed. You looked up and saw Jean walking away as Marco was trying to get him to talk. "Now that he's gone, what the hell? You know how many people looked at me and giggled?! I've never looked more idiotic in my entire life", he said as you felt awful. "I'm sorry! I don't know what to say... I was just messing around and-", "I don't care for your answer, but right now your my girlfriend. I'm not going to look like a douche or a-", "fool I get it. And why the hell are you in my class?", you questioned. "I've had this class since the beginning of the semester, brat", you sighed and looked at Gracie. She just shook her head then pulled her laptop out as class began. All you could do was sit there awkwardly, you looked back smoothly and saw Jean was staring right at Levi with a deadly glare and Marco smiled at you. 'Great an entire hour of this', was all you could think.  
  
Class ended, but you had no idea as to what went on. "I'm gonna go meet up with Sasha, I'll see you later child", you smiled at Gracie who exited, but when she left Levi wrapped his arm around your waist. "Jean wait!", a familiar voice said as you saw Jean sprint out of class. "What a crybaby. Can't believe you dated that horse face", you looked at Levi and moved his arm ,"look I hardly fucking know you and I feel bad about the damn picture, but you aren't going to talk about him like that even if he's a shit head. I've know him longer than you have and you don't get the right", he gave you a glare and nodded. He walked you to your next class as people saw the two of you together, he talked to you about some party, but you were stuck on Jean. As mad as you were at him for not giving you an answer about things, he was still your friend since 6th grade. He was your first fight, argument, kiss, your first love. Seeing him like this, you wanted to say it made you happy, but that wasn't true at all. What you would do to just be happy again with him again. You finally made it to your next class, Levi said something and gave you a kiss on the cheek. You walked in and bumped into someone ,"God watch yourself you-", you looked to see who it was and still had no clue. She looked shock and then seemed to register who **you** were, "Oh my apologies, I should have watched where I was going Opsies~", you gave her a weirded out look as she smiled. "So you and Levi huh? Sorry I should introduce myself, I'm Petra, Levi's best friend", she gave you a sweet smile, but she made you uncomfortable. "So are you two coming to my party? I would love to get to know you since you two are together now. I saw the picture it was adorable, my favorite part was how you didn't even ask if you could take it", your alarm went off that signaled you had a minute left. "Look I have to go and me and Levi have a date tonight so no we can't", you walked away as you heard her say bye. 'Wow what a bitch. I mean I know I took it without asking but fuck', you nodded it off as you entered and tried to focus. It had been a long class seeing as all you wanted to do was go home, these past few day had taken a toll on you so rest was needed badly.   
  
You took a step out and your arm was yanked, for a second you thought it was Jean coming to finally address things, but sadly it was Levi. "What do you think you're doing? I told you we are going to that party and you tell Petra no? Are you trying to make us look tacky?", he said angrily. You sighed and crossed your arms. "Look she was being kind of a bitch so yeah I told her no, but I did do something stupid so I'll fucking go to make it up, alright?", he shook his head yes and you snatched your arm away. "I'll be going now, I have to get ready for that shit party". He rolled his eyes and walked off.  
A sigh escaped your lips as you finished putting on your new outfit, which only consisted of changing your sweater to a leather jacket and your converse to boots. 'Why did I get myself into this' you thought. You heard a knock at the door thinking it was probably Levi picking you up, you headed over to it opening it up to Sasha. A feeling of anger washed over you and you yanked her in. "WHAT THE HELL SASHA?! I TOLD YOU TO DELETE IT, NOT POST IT SO EVERYONE COULD SEE IT!", all she did was give a confused look which was kind of unsettling. "What are you talking about? I did, I thought you or Gracie posted it for- actually I have no idea why you would do that?" you stood there confused who could have sent it? Sasha opened her eyes widely as she seemed to have figured out who did it. "Petra- she had my phone last at the tea shop- I showed her a picture of me and Connie when I accidentally swiped it to the picture. She kept on insisting to see it, but I told her no. She must have taken it when I went to the bathroom- but why", honestly you were done hearing it- your face was red with anger. You were gonna yell at her, call her out on her shit, but you couldn't at her own fucking party.   
  
But _**why not?**_


	4. Chapter 4

After finding out Petra was the culprit you were fuming. What the hell did you ever do to her ? How well did Levi know her ? Was she... jealous ? As you were pondering of said idea it clicked. Right as you were about to tell your two close friends that were in your dorm, you heard a knock at the door. You opened the door already knowing it was Levi ," You ready to head out ?" he asked as you nodded your head and proceeded to say your goodbyes quickly. Walking out the door you didn't want to say a word to Levi. One, because you were so upset and didn't want to say anything mean to him. Two, because what were you going to really say ? All of this was your stupid fault, but she posted it for everyone to see...

Headed towards his car and getting in it, he talked the whole way about something, but everything was going through your mind. As he drove, you stared out the window just thinking; then he placed his hand on yours. " Look I know you don't want to go to this party. We won't stay long I just want people to see us and get the idea we are dating. Plus this can be our first date... " he said in regular stoic voice. You rolled your eyes, " yeah what a great date, going to a party where the host hates me, and everyone points and laughs. " Levi gave you a quick look then focused back on the road. " What do you mean by that ? " he said in a confused tone that seemed odd. Wasn't he friends with her, she was so clearly fake, " Petra was the one who uploaded the photo. I sent it to Sasha, which was my bad, but I guess they went to have tea together and she saw it on Sasha's phone and uploaded it. " Levi seemed tense then gave a little bit of a side eye, " What if Sasha sent it. Did you ever think about that ?" Turning to look more directly at him a baffled look sat on your face. " Are you kidding me ? Sasha would never do that ! She was showing Petra a picture of her and Connie together then accidentally swiped to the picture of us. Petra was being so nosy with the photo and Sasha made her drop it ! Then when Sasha went to the bathroom Petra probably did the deed. So if we are gonna blame anyone it's that manipulative asshole ! " The shorter man stayed quiet and cool as he pulled up to the place that seemed to have been where the party was at, seeing as there was many cars parked in front of the large house. 

You both sat in silence, honestly you were so worked up with finding out everything that you took it out on poor Levi. Feeling bad and frustrated you could feel a few tears coming up, as your ( e/c ) eyes started to water. " This is all my fault anyway... I'm sorry I got you into this. If I wasn't so fucking stupid all of this wouldn't be happening. I didn't mean to yell at you either, finding out everything before the party really had me worked up and I let it out on you... Levi I'm sorry. " The tears you tried so hard to keep from falling began to roll down your face. When they did you instantly turned your head back to the window not wanting him to see. Yet he wouldn't allow that, he gently put his warm and soft hand on your right cheek, indicating for you to turn your head towards him. Doing so you were met with his sorrowful, grey-steel eyes. Looking at each other for a second, he began to gently wipe away your tears. " (F/n), it's okay. We will get through this, and figure everything out one step at a time. I will make sure we don't stay long and after that I can drop you off back at your dorm. I'm sorry I was being selfish with this... using this party also as an excuse to get closer to you... ", he admitted sheepishly. You gave a small little smile and leaned in, giving him a hug. He was stiff at first then wrapped his arms around as he got used to it. As you two slowly released each other, you both stared back. At that moment all you could hear was you heart beat, as you were realizing his face was getting closer to yours. You didn't know if you should back away or not because all you could do was wait for it. Just as his lips were about to touch yours, a phone started to ring. 

As the ringer, obnoxiously rang you let out some air you didn't know you were holding on to. Your face felt mad red thinking about what almost happened. The dark haired male answered the phone, knowing it was about the party you undid your seatbelt, opening the door to the car you stepped out letting your legs stretch. Levi then stepped out as well, locking the car so no one would get into. As he was about to say something you interrupted him ," look it's no sweat- let's just get this stupid party over with. ", you say giving him a small smile. He nods his head then puts his arm out for you to wrap around. Doing so you headed towards the very large house and knock on the gigantic door. As soon as the door opened you were met with a sight that you absolutely did not like.


	5. Chapter 5

When the doors opened fully, you could see Jean talking to Petra. They were standing way too close together for your liking, hell just him conversing with her pissed you off. Levi began to walk, but you stayed still indicating to him that something was off. He looked at you, finding you staring a hole into Petra's head, then understood why. ' _Does she still love him ? ',_ Was all shorter male could think. Silence broke as the female with the light brown hair started talking and heading your way with Jean following behind her, " Oh my goodness you guys made it ! [ F/n ], I thought you guys had a date "? How fake of her. If you could get away with it you would punch her in her fucking face. Just as you were about to answer you were cut off. "Date huh? ", Jean said bitterly joining into the conversation. "Yeah, what have you never been on one, it's really not that hard to tell if that's the case.", Levi stated bluntly. " Well we decided to come here- that way we could stop by for a little and say hi.", you added quickly trying to stop Jean and Levi from continuing further. 

The tension between everyone was so overwhelming, at this point you didn't even want to call Petra out. This was fucking stupid and childish, it was just too much. Plus being around Jean, really hurt he kept looking at you, but it was too hard to look back. How could you look at him after everything he did, it just brought back that painful memory... " Speaking of dates! Jean said he was interested in helping me with my music class. I need help with playing the guitar and he knows just how to do that, isn't that exciting! ", Petra said. Maybe it wasn't obvious to them, but you could tell she only said that to get a reaction out of you. Her smile looked pure, but it had a malevolent undertone to it. The taller male whipped his head towards her then to you, suddenly grasping what she just said. He looked just as shocked as you did, but that didn't stop the pain. "I think I need a drink.", you pulled away from Levi before he could stop you.

Walking towards the area where everyone seemed to be getting the alcohol at, you felt like you could cry. Was he really interested in someone that two faced ? She's fucking awful. You could feel your eyes watering as you poured your drink from the beer keg into the regular red plastic cups that were usually seen at parties. Maybe this could calm your nerves. Just as you thought you could take a breather, Jean appeared right in front of you with a worried look. 

" Look, I- man I don't even know where to start. I really messed up and that thing with Petra back there it's totally not what you think- ", he began but you didn't want to hear it. " You're a grown man. You can do what ever you choose to do. I'm not part of your life anymore so you don't have to worry about my opinion ". As much as it hurt to say, it was the truth. Plus a small part of you wanted him to hurt just like you did, and for him to leave you alone. " Please just listen to me, I'm sorry for everything [ f/n ]. I really fucked up and I just want you to hear what I have to say. " Part of you, no most of you told you to leave, but your heart told you to stay. Seeing his eyes tear up, you could tell it was sincere so you stayed and nodded your head indicating him to continue. "Me breaking up with you was the stupidest thing I had done. I was stuck in a dark place after graduating high school, and starting college... I just assumed that we were gonna fall apart so I just left. It's really hard to explain, but I want you to know I am truly sorry for being such a fuck up." He was now standing closer to you, his hand held your free one and for a moment it felt right. 

"I'm sorry too Jean. I believe fully with my heart that you mean your apology, but I can't accept it. " You slowly pull your hand away from his, warm sweaty palms, they were just the same as they were before. He furrowed his eyebrows, as a sad look was plastered on his face. "I gave you my love, my body, my heart, my everything- but you couldn't give me an explanation then and you aren't really giving me one now or at least not the full thing. " Without feeling it tears rolled down your cheeks. "Thanks, for all the memories. Bye, Jean." In that instance as the taller man was about to stop you, a hand was wrapped around your wrist. _It was Levi_ , he looked so pissed off. Did he hear everything you guys talked about ?Gently pulling you away through the crowd of people, you were stopped. " Are you okay ? I'm so sorry, I had no idea he was your ex. Levi just told me and I didn't mean to cause you any trouble. ", Petra said with another fake smile. She just knew how to push every button. Was you being with Levi really such a bad thing ? Why couldn't he just tell her you guys weren't actually dating so she could leave you the hell alone ? In the moment it was like your body took control of the situation and had poured your beer on the other female's head drenching her in the stuff.

Petra stood there horrified, she was stuck there with her mouth agape not knowing how to fully grasp the situation. "It's okay, thanks for the invite.", you said like nothing just happened. Levi had wide eyes, somewhat shocked, he thought about helping his supposed friend but he decided not to. It was all a haze after that, maybe it was because of the adrenaline rush but you were in your dorm. The dark haired man had walked you there then left seeing as you didn't look like you wanted to talk. Crying to your roommate Gracie about everything, you guys decided to watch a movie in the small living room you had. She dozed off into sleep as you replayed everything that happened in your head. Then suddenly your phone notification went off, looking at it your heart raced again. It was from your ex boyfriend. 

**Jean : Can we please talk ? I'm gonna stop by your room tomorrow. If you don't answer I'll leave you alone forever then. I really hope you give me another chance to explain myself. I'm sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

Today was your day off, seeing as some days you had classes and like today you didn't have anything so it was perfect for you. You kept looking at your phone at the text your dumb ex boyfriend had sent you. Why couldn't you have blocked his number ? Oh that's right cause you still cared for him for some odd reason. As you were transfixed by your phone, while you sat on the couch, a sudden burst at the door broke your consentration. " YOU POORED BEER ON PETRA'S HAIR AT HER OWN HOUSE PARTY ", Sasha exclaimed at the top of her lungs. A chuckle erupted from your mouth, man it had been a hot minute since you laughed. " Well she kinda had it coming - I know she's your friend, but really hate her. ", you said with no shame. Sasha closed the door behind her, but it didn't shut all the way seeing as she kind of busted it. Trying to fix it she added on to the conversation, " I'm not really friends with her actually, we just have a class together and she just wanted to get to know me more ? She offered free tea and snacks so I said yes. Also I think I broke your door- ". The last part was said hurriedly, wanting you to not hear it, but she knew that didn't work. Gosh nothing was going your way huh? " Ugh it's okay, I will just call the front desk and see if they could bring someone to fix it.

As she stopped bothering with it, and you getting off the phone with the people at the main building you told her everything that went down. " I can't believe that happened, I'm so sorry dude. Man Levi really pulled a K-Drama move and pulled you away by your wrist from a past lover... I still like Jean more. " She made you giggle for a moment till she mentioned your ex. " Sasha ! He literally dumped me without telling me then gave me half the truth ! I know when he keeps things from me. Remember when he ate all my candy got Valentine's day then tried to hide the fact that he did, what a butthole. " Sasha and you started to laugh, then as you both calmed down she gave a somewhat serious look. " Look I know you're mad at Jean, but just hear him out. He can be a jerk at times, but he's taking this seriously. If he didn't he wouldn't be out here making an effort, you know him better than anyone, he wouldn't do this for just anyone. Plus me and Gracie have a bet in this race. I'm rooting for Jean and she's rooting for Mr. Cool guy Levi. ", she said explaining herself. You gave her a playful slap on the arm as you exclaimed her name. " All jokes aside, give him a chance. I'm pretty sure he won't disappoint you." Just as she finished there was a knock on the door.

Getting up, you slowly made your way to the door that was busted. Pulling it open, you expected it to be someone from the main office or the person they called to fix it, but as usual it wasn't what you expected. A wash of anxiety came over you. Jean stood there with a weak smile, and some fresh deep red roses. Sure it was a cliche to like them, but they were your favorite. " They're for you, as another apology for yesterday... ", handing them to you, you grabbed them and smelt the beautiful flowers. The scent reminded you of the first time he had ever bought them for you, he didn't look it but he was very much so a romantic. " WOW ! THAT'S SO CUTE OF YOU HORSEFACE !", running over with excitement Sasha pulled them into her hands taking a big ol whiff of them, while Jean stood there with a red face. " Oi, don't you be calling me that potato girl ! Those are for (f/n), not you ! Quit smelling them, 'cause you're gonna end up eating them!" Gosh the way they interacted you couldn't believe she was on his side. " Alright Sasha, no more funny business I have to talk to Jean now, privately. That means no listening through the broken door. ", you said as if you were her mother. The dark brown haired girl pouted on her way out the door, trying to close it as much as she could. 

You walked your ex over to the couch, sitting on it you patted the spot next to you, signaling for him to sit there. He did so nervously, it was so obvious he was so on edge. Did he really care this much about you ? He looked so _lost_? Part of you felt good about it, the other part felt so bad for him. Not knowing that you were staring him down he cleared his throat uncomfortably, coming back to earth you gave a small awkward laugh. Turning his head towards you he gave you that same look he did at the party. "Look, I'm really nervous about this and I don't want you to thinking I'm an idiot I'm just bad at talking about my feelings", he said not knowing he was cracking his knuckles. " Jean, I already think you're an idiot. ", he gave a stunned look and you placed your small hand on top of his. " I'm kidding dork, all I want from you is to tell me the truth. I know when you're not, but that doesn't mean that should eat at you. Please, give me your honest answer as to why you broke up with me. " Sitting there quietly for a brief moment he looked down to your hand that was placed on his. His thumb caressed your smooth, soft ( s/c ) hand. Taking in a deep breath, he began his reasonings, " Part of what I told you at the party was true. I thought I was gonna loose you cause I wasn't good enough. Growning up I knew I wasn't the best looking kid, so I was an asshole to everyone because of my low self esteem and all the teasing. Then you showed up and you made me feel comfortable in my own skin. I forgot about my insecurities with you, after graduating and spending that summer apart because our own busy schedules me and my " friend's " would hang out. They talked about how you were too good for me, and that I was just an ugly horse face. I didn't say anything because I just brushed it off, then the conversation steered to college and how relationships didn't last cause it was the best time to be single. ", looking to the side, a sigh slipped past his lips. "I didn't realize how badly I didn't really love myself, and I figured that I was so unattractive and that you were gonna leave me for some pretty boy. Well that's what Eren kept saying and I believed it. It wasn't cause you gave off that vibe, I just listened like an idiot to my own insecurities. So I broke it off. And I had never been so unhappy in my entire life...", as those last words escaped his mouth a tear went down his cheek. Now you felt bad for enjoying him being sad earlier, or your past thoughts of unkind things for the poor dude. " I saw you going out to a club on snapchat after posting so many pics of you having fun, I couldn't believe it. It felt as though all of those insecurities I had were dead on until you sent me a text that night. ", him saying that had you lost for a second. " I sent you a text ?", were you so drunk that night you didn't even remember? " Yeah, I can pull it up real quick". Reaching for his phone, he pulled it out and scrolled for said text. Seeing him do that, you also saw that he kept a photo of you two on his homescreen still. You could feel your heart soar at the thought of him keeping it after all this time. Finding the message he showed it to you. 

**( F/n ) : I miss you so much.**


	7. Chapter 7

Gosh sometimes you wish that night didn't even happen, or that you could at least remember what events took place when you were drunk. " I was happy 'cause even though I was such a fucking asshole to you for breaking up with you out of the blue, you still cared. The next day I decided I was gonna go check up on you, since you didn't respond to my texts. Knocking on your door gave me butterflies, I hadn't felt that since we broke up. Seeing you open it and giving me a look I could tell you had no clue you sent that to me. Then I saw the hickeys... and the asshole that probably gave them to you. I was so angry at myself cause I know you only did it to move on and I don't blame you. ", he gave a light squeeze to your hand seeing you react just as he did. You were crying silently as he finished telling his you his reasonings. " W-why couldn't you just tell me, Jean. I love you, you know that ! You mean the world to me, I would've reassured you in a heart beat had you told m-me...", god why did you have to cry so much.

Pulling you into a tight embrace, you cried into his chest as he rubbed the top of your head messing it up slightly. " I didn't want to bother you with my feelings, plus it's really hard for me to talk about it. You remember me trying to ask you out ? Hell I couldn't even get the words out and you automatically said yes as if you read my mind." a small laugh came passed your lips as you sniffled. " I'm sorry if I hurt you. I was in so much pain when you left I thought- hell I didn't even know what to think my mind came up with every scenario it could. " Playing with your hair a little he waited till the both of you calmed down to say anything. " Also did you post that picture out of spite because of me ? It's totally okay if you did I'm just curious. ", raising your head up you gave him a dirty look. " No I didn't, your new girlfriend Petra did. ", you said in a somewhat playful tone. " ( F/n ), she's not my girlfriend I just said I could help her if she needed it. I don't know why she said it was a date. What are you _jealous_ , or something ? Way till I tell your asshole boyfriend Levi.", he said with a shit eating grin. " Oh yeah mother fucker ? Jokes on your ass he isn't even my boyfriend ! ", you said trying to one up him. " Wait what ? You guys aren't even dating- so that whole thing at the party was fake ", Jean said in a confused tone. " Yup, just like your boo thang Miss Petra. Levi was embarrassed with the picture going around, he didn't want it to ruin his reputation. Plus he kinda likes me...", you added on feeling a bit awkward by that statement. 

Jean rolled his eyes about the Petra thing, but seemed pretty happy over all about what was said. " No wonder dude looked like he was gonna kill me when we were talking. Petra also wouldn't stop talking about you guys, it was hella annoying. So she posted it to make you feel bad or what ?", he scratched his head with one hand as the other one was still wrapped around you. " Man I don't know, I think she has a thing for Levi that's why she fucking hates me I guess. ", for a second you forgot that you guys weren't together. You pulled away realizing the kiss that almost happened with you and your fake boyfriend. The male with the light brown hair took notice to your sudden actions and raised his eyebrow. " What's wrong ( F/n ) ?", he said a little bit nervously. " I- we can't be like this Jean, it's not right... ", saying so you felt kind of sad by the whole thing. " Why not ?", Jean said with a hopeful voice as he grabbed your hand placing it against his heart. " I still love you and I know you still love me. You said it earlier." You could feel your face turn hot. He slowly leaned in, as he looked at you lips. You couldn't decide if you wanted it or not, but you stared right back at his lips missing the feeling of them on yours like they used to me.

Getting caught up in the moment, you were terrified at the sound of your door slam. You both stood up quickly, like you had done something so wrong. It was your fake boyfriend with the most furious face you had ever seen in a person. " Get the fuck away from my girl. ", Levi said in a cold tone. It wasn't harsh, but it was most definitely fucking scary. Jean looked like he was gonna piss his pants, then he said something totally unexpected than he did in these kind of situations. He stood up for himself. " ( F/n ), told me what the fuck is going on. You're an asshole to have forced her into a fake fucking relationship just cause you didn't want to ruin your " reputation ". That or you're trying to fake date her cause you're a sick freak who can't get anyone." The shorter male walked up to Jean keeping eye contact with him. " You really wanna get your fucking ass beat, say something like that again and I'll break your fucking jaw. " You stood there in horror, no words could come out as you were so bewildered by the fact that these two were fighting over you. Was this fucking real ? 

Just as the two were about to shit talk each other some more, you heard the door slam open yet again. Thankfully it was your roommate, Gracie. All eyes were on her, then she finally spoke " I don't know what is going on, but you guys need to get out if you're gonna fight. You bunch of idiots. " Levi gave you a look then his eyes darted back to the other male, who he absolutely loathed. " Just so you know, I'm willing to fight for her so you better watch out because I'm not going away anytime soon.", Levi turned around and walked out the now destroyed door. Jean looked to you and gave an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for all of that, but just so you know I'm gonna fight for you too. If you wanna go ahead and let your fake boyfriend know.", the light brown haired male gave you a quick hug then headed out as he quickly apologized to Gracie. 

Trying to close the door as much as you could, you plopped onto the couch next to your roommate and gave a sigh of relief. " Thank you for saving me, I had no idea what the hell to do.", you said with a lazy smile. " No problem, I hope you know I'm here to fight for you ", she said jokingly teasing you about what the hell just happened. " So what are you gonna do ?", sitting there you rubbed your head and sighed. _What the hell were you going to do ?_


End file.
